It is known to use snap-in fasteners to connect panels or other structures in opposing relation to one another. A number of prior connection devices and techniques are known and disclosed in the art. By way of example only, and not limitation, these include the connection devices and techniques disclosed in U.S. Patent Application 20120317757A1 to Risdale et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,185 to Angellotti; U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,950 to Clarke; U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,239 to Kurily et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,281 to Scroggie, the teachings of all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety as if fully set forth herein. Such fasteners typically include a “W” base clip or other snap-in element that is inserted into an acceptance opening in a primary support panel such as sheet metal forming a structural portion of a vehicle, appliance or the like. Such fasteners also include a head portion that is mounted at a secondary panel or other structure such as a piece of trim or the like. In some environments of use, the head portion may be secured within an intermediate doghouse structure disposed at a surface of the secondary panel which is oriented in facing relation to the primary support structure. The head portion also may be held directly to the secondary panel by adhesive bonding using tape or the like. Of course, other connection techniques may likewise be used. Thus, the fastener may provide an operative connection between the primary support structure and the secondary panel or other structure.
In some past constructions, the snap-in fasteners have been of unitary construction formed from techniques such as injection molding or the like. Such unitary constructions have performed well and have the benefit of being formed in a single molding operation. As will be appreciated, the polymeric materials forming the molded fasteners may tend to have a degree of rigidity to provide structural integrity during use. However, such rigidity may reduce the ability to provide a seal around the access opening. Accordingly, it has been common to use an annular gasket of foam rubber or other material to promote effective fluid sealing around the fastener acceptance opening.